dusk_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg
Cyborgs are a playable race of modified humans. Cyborgs are generally defined as being part human and part machine, with varying degrees of each depending on the individual in question. Cyborgs are incredibly rare due to the complex technology and oftentimes substantial monetary cost to produce them. Overview Cyborgs are, in general, biologically the same as humans. The major difference comes in the form of different mechanical and technological features merged with their bodies. There are a number of reasons for a human to become a cyborg, most involving near-death accidents and connections to the military and/or advanced science. As they are not supernatural in origin, cyborgs have no special powers like vampires and Lycans. They rely on brute force and augmented physical abilities for combat. Even when not designed for combat, cyborgs are still generally more physically able than an average person. This is because of the oftentimes substantial amount of weight from metal components in their bodies training their muscles to adapt to the higher need to perform, as well as solid construction giving them greater resistance to damage. Due to the vague nature of the word "cyborg", the race is second only to normal humans in versatility. Cybernetic enhancements can be minimal to extensive in how they affect a person. Some people may require specialized vitamin supplements to compensate for lost organs, more food to offset the increased energy expenditure from lugging their heavy bodies around, or simple maintenance checks to ensure their bodies work properly. What a person would need, specifically, to function would be determinate of their needs. It should be noted that non-human races cannot become cyborgs. Both vampires and Lycans have healing factors that reject any technology that would be grafted to their bodies. In addition, they would naturally heal form any injuries received that would necessitate the transformation into a cyborg to begin with. Android Androids are a subset of cyborgs. Completely mechanical, they lack any human parts that make cyborgs what they are. Since it is much easier to convert a living person into a machine, androids are incredibly rare and hard to create due to the sheer enormity of programming and mechanical skill it would take to make something as lifelike as a human out of non-living material. Few people in the world have the abilities necessary to do this. Abilities Being partly mechanical gives cyborgs a number of abilities in and of itself. First and foremost is their increased strength, either due to the durability and functionality of machines augmenting the host's own body or through the constant condition required to utilize such a heavy body for day to day tasks. In addition, a cyborg's durability is often greater than a human's. With body parts composed of metal and electronics, they are generally harder to hurt with blunt force (this can even apply to other forms of damage with more advanced cyborgs). It should be noted, however, that this durability only applies to areas of a cyborg's body that are actually composed of metals. Normal, fleshy tissues will be affected just as they normally would be. In general, cyborgs do not usually have regenerative properties. This can present a problem for their bodies, as their heavy mechanical parts can greatly damage soft tissue with repeated stress. Certain exceptions do apply, though, with some being designed to stimulate the body's natural healing abilities to repair damage at places on the body like this. However, regular medical and mechanical checkups would be recommended for anyone who wishes to have a functioning body for the foreseeable future. Many cyborgs who desire to improve their combat abilities often incorporate weaponry into their bodies. This can be as simple as small blades and guns to more complex armaments like cannons. It is entirely dependent on the cyborg for what they wish to put inside their own bodies. It is also possible for cyborgs to upgrade and redesign their bodies to perform better or serve different functions should they have the means to do so. This is known as an "Overhaul". Game Cyborgs are a primarily physical race, able to fight on par with low-tier vampires from the start and keep up fairly well against weak Lycans. However, they will naturally be overtaken after some point, even at their highest level. This places importance on upgraded weaponry to even the gap between them when brute force alone can no longer handle the problem. There are four levels of cyborgs available to player, each costing progressively more Souls to obtain. The various strengths and abilities of each level are listed here. However, cyborgs are the only race that allow slight changes to their default stats to better represent their personal cyborg abilities. Basic The basis for all cyborgs. These people are humans with various levels of technology merged with their bodies. They are not built for combat and are usually the result of various accidents that would otherwise kill the subject. *'Regenerative Potential': Level 0 (None) *'Physical Abilities': Level 0 (Can vary from any level of human fitness) *'Durability': Level 1 (Minor resistance to blunt weapons) Advanced A step up from the norm. Advanced cyborgs have additional upgrades to enhance their bodies, often for combat. *'Regenerative Potential': Level 0 (None) *'Physical Abilities': Level 1 (Minor enhanced strength, speed, and stamina) Weapons may be incorporated into the body. *'Durability': Level 2 (Resistance to small arms gunfire) Armored Further upgrades have given a cyborg enhanced armor and abilities. These are nearly always due to a wish for further combat ability. *'Regenerative Potential': Level 0 (None) *'Physical Abilities': Level 2 (Medium enhanced strength, speed, and stamina) Weapons may be incorporated into the body. *'Durability': Level 3 (Resistance to larger caliber guns) Elite The best of the best. These cyborgs are more machine than man, having sacrificed humanity to become the ultimate fighting robot. Typically able to fight on the level of decently strong vampires and other supernatural creatures. *'Regenerative Potential': Level 0 (None) *'Physical Abilities': Level 3 (Largely enhanced strength, speed, and stamina) Weaponry may be incorporated into the body. *'Durability': Level 4 (Resistant to most gunfire and other weaponry) Category:Races Category:Story Category:Playable Race